


Whats in a name

by Angie_leena



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: “who are you” “so this is gonna sound really weird right now but i made a deal to save your life but at the cost of all of your memories of us together and i’m acting like i’m not bothered but i’m dying inside” AU Prompt from Tumblr I'm going to try n do justice to"Dick, is there a reason Jason came with you to check up on me? I mean he out of everyone knows I can survive a blow to the head" Tim grumbled quietly while listening to Jason move around in the backroom of his current safe house. Looking at dick he couldn't understand why he looked so sad. Really you'd think he was mortally wounded the way his eyes got big and watery when he turned towards him





	1. Chapter 1

"Dick, is there a reason Jason came with you to check up on me? I mean he out of everyone knows I can survive a blow to the head" Tim grumbled quietly while listening to Jason move around in the backroom of his current safe house. Looking at dick he couldn't understand why he looked so sad. Really you'd think he was mortally wounded the way his eyes got big and watery when he turned towards him

"Its complicated little bro just don't worry about it. Trust me he isn't going to hurt you" Dick promised him. He looked so sincere Tim couldn't help but feel comforted. 

When Jason finally came back he had a large duffel bag full of stuff and wouldn't take his eyes off the ground. The bag confused Tim since this was one of his lesser used sage houses being so close to Red Hoods territory. It was a last resort kind of place and shouldn't have had enough stuff to fill the bag the way it did. 

"Hood" Tim acknowledged Jason stiffly causing him to wince but not to actually tear his eyes away from the floor.

" uhhh Dick I'm gonna. . . . leave. I'm gonna just go. . .. . somewhere. Tell B and Alf I said goodbye" Jason spoke so softly Tim had a hard time hearing him but he sounded about as miserable as Dick looked. As it was Dick had tears running down his face though he didn't actually seem to notice. 

" little wing you don't have to" Dick said.

Jason looked at Tim and said "yeah. I really do" and walked out the door. 

Tim was bewildered by the sadness that had hung in the room and multiplied by the rough exit. He turned and looked at Dick and saw he had yet to wipe his tears. 

" I'm sorry" he said when Dick noticed him looking. " I didn't realize you and Jason were together that way" 

Dicks sobbing only confused Tim more.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
In the days following Tim's accident he felt off. Like his center of gravity wasn't where it was supposed to be. Like he had a something out of place somewhere. He checked over his gear over and over but couldn't help but feel less safe when he went out. Something was missing.

Tim sighed as he stopped next to one of the many gargoyles that watched over the city. He wasn't sure why he was there, it wasn't along his usual route but the itchiness between his shoulders drove him on until he found himself leaning back against the statue staring out. He was so unfocused he didn't even hear dick behind him until he was sitting down. 

“Hey Tim” dick said. “ what are doing over here?” 

His voice held that weird sad/hopeful/pained tone it had since he woke up on his couch in his apartment last week. He wasn't sure why dick and Jason had gotten so upset. Really anyone who woke up with the red hood looming over them was allowed to freak out a little bit. Tim winced at the memory of kicking Jason back and vaulting over the side of the couch. But again totally justified. Really the last time they were close enough to speak he was getting his ass kicked. 

“I'm just sitting. I was actually on my way home but I just felt like coming out this way. I'm not sure why” Tim huffed. “ I keep getting this weird feeling like I lost something but I can't figure out what. Not sure why coming here was such a good idea but it's just where I ended up. What about you?” 

Dick was staring at him. He was always staring at him these days. Everyone was. 

“What Dick?”

Dick shook his head and have him a soft smile.   
“Jason would come sit with the gargoyles actually” 

Oh. 

Well. 

“ you know Dick, I'm sure you and Jason can work things out if you really wanted to.” 

While dick just gaped at him Tim was clenching his fists to stop himself from slapping him. The urge was so strong his hands tingled and he could almost feel the heat from the contact. He wasn't sure why the thought of dick with Jason made him want to bite through his tongue all if a sudden but it was definitely there. 

“ Timmy no. That's not. . . . that was never. . . . . no Tim. Just no. Jason and I have never been anything more than brothers.” Dick explained softly. 

Tim only hummed in response and headed home.   
When he got there he went into his work room to store his gear after checking out one last time. Maybe the should add an extra bo staff to balance himself out? Maybe that would help with that off feeling? 

After storing his gear he stood looking at the closet. He didn't remember when he starting only using the left side of it. He reached in and moved his stuff so it hung in the middle instead


	3. Chapter 3

Tossing and turning in his bed wasn't helping anything. No matter what he did he couldn't find sleep. Figured one of the times he was actually going to bed instead of passing out where he dropped he couldn't even fall asleep. The odd thing was he'd gone much much longer without sleep was never quite this tired. 

Groaning again he rolled over not noticing how close he was to the edge of the bed. He fell to the floor in a heap Tangled in his bed sheet. Lying there staring up the dust bunnies under his bed Tim noticed a dark shape wedged between his bedside table and the headboard of his frame. Reaching slowly he realized it was a small blanket. It wasn't a throw blanket that he recognized. In fact he didn't have any throw blankets in any of his houses so he wasn't sure where this came from. 

Pulling it out he detected a faint smell of some type of soap that was definitely not one that he used. There was also a faint hint of smoke that made his stomach clench. Tim pulled it out and untangled himself from the floor and brought it to his nose. Inhaling the light scent he played himself back on the bed. Wherever the red blanket came from he didn't care. For the first night in over a week he found himself unable to keep his eyes open. He pulled a pillow next to him and spread the blanket over it. Cuddling up to it he inhaled deeply before falling asleep. 

The next morning found him feeling more refreshed than he had expected. He didn't sleep long really just enough to not be dead on his feet but he felt better than he had in days.

Walking into his kitchen he stopped and stared at the coffee maker that was already brewing. He didn't like setting it to a timer since he never actually knew what time he would be waking up. Maybe he was more tired than he thought if he had done that last night without even realizing. Shrugging it off he pulled out his coffee mugs and sugar and Waited for the pot to finish brewing.

Standing there looking into his living room he couldn't help but feel like there were things missing. The bookshelf had odd empty spaces and the coat rack only had the left side being used. Just like his gear downstairs. Just like the bathroom counter. The shower caddy. Even his bedside tables only had the left one was being used. 

The machine behind him beeped and brought him out of his musings. Tim turned around and prepped his first cup for the day. It wasn't until he was adding a spoonful of honey that he realized he had prepped a cup of tea at the same time he did his coffee. 

Staring at the wonder woman mug in his hands Tim had no idea why he would have done that or why there was even tea in his house let alone the mug he was pretty sure he had never seen before


	4. Chapter 4

“Your avoiding me. Your avoiding me and its uncalled for and frankly quite rude. And unnecessary. I think. Fuck I don't know anymore.” 

Tim ran his hands through his hair and yanked on the ends. It was longer on top than he was used to but the sides and back were cut down in a way he never would have imagined having his hair cut. It only served to irritate him more. 

Dick ignored his ramblings. “I'm not ignoring you Tim. I'm just . . . . . busy ok. I'm busy and Bruce needs me to stay on top of this.” 

Tim scoffed. “ on top of what Dick! This is what I'm talking about! Why am I being kept out of the loop on everything!” 

Dick barely spared him a glance. “ its not everything Tim, really its not” he hurried to add when he saw Tim about to contradict him.   
“ look I'm just in looking for something ok. Nothing for you to worry about. Its just something a little personal. “ 

“Personal?” Tim asked skeptically. Yeah right like Dick could actually keep any kind of secret. He looked Dick over again when his phone rang not missing the way he subtly turned the screen away from him. 

“ I gotta take this” he said. 

Tim couldn't believe it. Faster than Dick could react he smacked his hand against Dicks elbow causing his arm to spasm and his grip to loosen. He grabbed the phone and glanced at it, shocked to see Stephanie calling. 

“ she told me she would be going off world and unavailable for a while” he said softly. Looking up he felt all the anger and irritation slip off of him. Looking into his brothers eyes he tried to keep his voice calm.

“ something is wrong with me isnt it? Its not just you avoiding me its everyone. Bruce barely looks at me. Damian still stares all the time but that's not exactly comforting. Steph apparently would rather lie than speak to me and Cass hasn't called to check in. Babs doesn't joke with me on the coms anymore and he hasn't even been home in weeks!” Tim was panting by the end and his voice had risen several octaves but he could not bring himself to stop “ what happened Dick! What am I missing! Literally missing. its like there are all these black spots in my head and I can't look at them. There are all these things I can't explain and no one is around to answer any of my questions! Steph lied to me Dick she lied because she doesn't want to talk to me and you can't even be around me anymore without being all twitchy with me. I deserve to know if something happened to me. “

Dick was looking at him carefully. Now that Tim had run out of steam he didn't even care anymore. Turning around he grabbed his bag and went to get on his bike only stopping when Dick called his name. 

“ what” he said tiredly

“ who hasn't been home in weeks?” 

“I don't know” Tim answered honestly. “ I have no idea why I said that but its still true isn't it? He hasn't. That's the problem isn't it. Its not what I'm missing its who. And your all just what? waiting for me to remember? Hoping I won't? Just tell me Dick. Please.” 

Dick smiled sadly at him “I can't” 

Tim left


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't been home in weeks. Spending his time with the Titan's was both better and harder than being in Gotham than Tim had really anticipated. Better because he felt a little less like there was a secret no one wanted him to find out. Harder because no matter what he tried he couldn't let go of the heavy feeling that there was SOMETHING.

He had tried hacking into both the bat computer and oracle's files but couldn't find anything out of place. Nothing was restricted any more than usual and nothing set off red flags for him.

“Maybe that's because there's nothing there Tim. Maybe it really is just a misunderstanding and you should just . . .move on.” Kon said. He looked so hopeful that Tim couldn't help but smile at his friend. 

“I know I'm being ridiculous. I don't understand why I feel like this but maybe you're right. Head injuries are weird that way I guess. Could just have been that. Paranoia brought on by blunt force trauma.” Tim sighed in resignation. “ What kind of witch just beats someone over the head with a crowbar? Low blow. Could explain why Jay was all wonky too. Too many memories with his own crow bar.” he mused.

“ Riiiiight exactly! Well on that note let's go ahead and go get some food. I'm starving” Kon got up and hovered a few inches off the ground extending his hand out. 

Tim laughed “ your always starving super boy. You'd think Supes would give you some of those protein packs he's always eating.”

“ Mmm yeah but my metabolism really only just kicked up into their uhh super levels not too long ago. Haven't really talked to him about it” Kon shrugged. 

Looking at his friend smiling down at him Tim remembered the last time he spent a significant amount of time at Titan's headquarters. 

Kon had let him know that he had feelings for him but it never went anywhere. It was never even brought up over the past few years despite the fact that Tim had been around since then. Never more than a week or so but more than enough time for there to have been a follow up conversation. Try as he might he couldn't even really remember how that had gone down. Kon told him he liked him and was hoping for more than friends and Tim had said. . . . . . something. 

“Come on Tim let's go. I found a great Korean BBQ place that doesn't look at me weird when I go back for fifths. My treat!” Kon was still smiling at him. It gave him a funny feeling in his chest that almost made him want to say no but he brushed it off. Kon was his friend and really, there was no reason to. 

“Yeah, your treat. A date” Tim gave him a small smile hoping it would hide his discomfort. To his surprise Kon looked away uncomfortably.

“I mean unless you don't want that” he hurried to add.

Kon paused for a second more before looking back at him with a determined face. “No, yeah a date. With me. Me and you. Let's go.” 

As they left he heard a commotion towards the med bay and tried to stop to take a look. 

“ It's fine Tim I can hear Kori in there. Just some small mess to clean up. No need to help out, they got it.” Kon said grabbing his hand. Just then tell door opened to Kori looking like she dipped her lower half in blood. Her eyes lingered on their clasped hands longer than was necessary before meeting his eyes.

“ Hello Kori’andr everything ok in there?” He asked trying to dispel the suddenly tense feeling in the hallway.

“ Yes Tim all will be well thank you.” She said, eyes again slipping down to their hands. 

“Kori come on I need you to call Dick and find out his blood type! If Jason doesn't get a transfusion soon he's gonna pass out!” Someone called out opening the door wide enough to see Jason slouched on the table with his pants cut all the way down one leg, blood pooling underneath him.   
He caught Tim's eye before before looking over at Kon, who had yet to let go of his hand. Jason's eyes were heavy lidded and miserable in a way that made the feeling in his chest clench tighter and higher. Like he could feel something crawling in his throat. He tried to let his hand drop but Kon only held on tighter. Glancing at him he saw the glare Kon was throwing Jason over his head. Not wanting him to say something stupid and set of any of the outlaws he tried pulling Kon down the hall. 

“ Come on let's go. You said they had it handled and it looks like they already have help. Let's get our date started.”

Kons smile at that was more of a smirk and still directed more at Jason than at Tim. 

“ Yeah. Our date. Let's go.” He pulled Tim down the hallway just as a crash sounded in the room. There was more shouting and Kori rushed past them on her phone. 

“ He's O - Kori. And he's allergic to penicillin so make sure you give him the doxycycline instead. An leave the door cracked open. He doesn't like waking up to closed doors. An the lights. Make sure the lights are dimmed. There's that green tea he likes in the kitchen too.” Tim trailed off when Kon dropped his hand. 

He turned to him “ you ok?” 

Kon just stared. “ Yeah. You sure you wanna go?” 

Tim scoffed “ of course. Wouldn't miss it. Come on”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not terribly happy with this chapter but I'm getting there. Hopefully everyone likes it. I'm gonna have some Jason POV coming up soon though! And maybe even * gasp* a longer chapter. I'm pretty sure I've said before I have only a very very vague idea where I'm going with this since it kinda ballooned way past what I had originally planned on so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'm more than happy to hear them.

Kori'andr was a princess. Not on Earth, no but that didn't change the fact that was was an actual legitimate princess. Truly a Queen if she wanted to get really technical. But the point was she got her way more often that not. Alot was due to the fact that people thought she wasn't too bright. She'd like to see them adapt to an entire new world as an adult and see if they didn't come off looking like lost children more often than not. 

When Jason had explained to her what happened with Tim and his memories she knew he hadn't reacted correctly. Well, not from Jason's point of view. She had asked why he was bothered by the fact that he Tim would no longer remember anything to do with their romantic relationship. She had gotten upset when he refused to answer her.

Princess. 

She wanted answers. Why was Jason so sad? He saved Tim's life at the expense of his own happiness. It gained him back his brother, Dick, and showed Bruce that he wasn't lost any longer. It gained him everything he wanted for so long.

Really if Jason wanted help in retrieving Tim's memories eventually he would have to explain what happened so that she could help him. 

Roy said it was how she asked the question rather than the sentiment behind it.

Kori said he should just answer the question anyways.

She stood watching Tim leave with Kon and cursed Jason for not telling her the whole truth. Because Tim obviously remembered something. He didn't seem to even notice all he had said to her. Things only someone close to Jason would know. Only a lover.

The outlaws had just come from a month long mission where they were quite literally sleeping on top of one another and she had no idea Jason didn't like closed doors in his sleep. 

“ He's out cold but should be ok to move in a few hours” 

Kori turned to face Roy “ you gave him medicine?” 

Roy rubbed his arm absently “ yeah Tim said O neg. Never seen that kid get anything wrong so I figured we'd be good. Won't tell Jay that's where we got the info 'less he asks. If we're lucky he won't even wake up before we take off. Gonna be crazy pissed we came here in the first place. Hey maybe if we're extra lucky he won't even remember.”

He looked at Kori then “ Kori, let's maybe don't tell Jason what Tim said - no hold on let me finish” he said putting his hand up to stop whatever argument she had. “ Look he's in a bad place ok, he won't even really tell us what happened. Not your fault, just, he was too emotional to handle you and now he's all shut down on it. The rest of bats are keeping it pretty close to the vest best I can tell around here too. Most they got was when Dick warned them Tim was on his way and that magic was involved that purged their relationship from his head. Basic shit all that but I don't think we'll get more until he's ready to tell us more. Us telling him about Tim's word vomit is only gonna hurt more if nothing comes from it. You get that” 

“ My abilities don't lie in magic” was all Kori said. With that she turned and went into Jason's room to hold his hand.

 

Kon watched Tim pick at his food absentmindedly. No not absentmindedly, that would imply Tim wasn't focused on their conversation but he was. At first They talked about the past two years, about what they had been up to,but it became obvious pretty soon that that wasn't the best place to start. Tim had all those half full memories in his head where a whole other person had belonged. It seemed to more he tried to remember about who was with him where, or who's idea that was, or why he went here, the more his head began to ache. 

So they moved on to what his plans for the future were. Gotham and WE. school and classes. The Titan's and California. As the night went on the conversation flowed easily between them. Tim was as lively and engaged as always in their conversation. But his body language said he'd rather be anywhere else. His eyes kept flickering to the door every time it opened. He kept looking at the seat on his left that he had left open then frowning when no one was there. 

Kon let it go. Tim was here with him and that's what mattered. Jason was gone and if he had it his way he was going to stay gone. All he needed was to keep Tim distracted long enough that he wouldn't go looking for answers anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo yes? No? Maybe? I have a few ideas where this can go but I'm just getting started so let me know what you think!


End file.
